Quotes of different Kinds
by Little Blue Skye
Summary: hey this is my first time doing this and all i am going to say is that i found lots of different quotes from sailor moon, narnia, lord of the rings, doctor who, and harry potter also some quote of narnia, doctor who, and sailor moon are all made up so don't try and look them up


hey this is my first time doing this and all i am going to say is that i found lots of different quotes from sailor moon, narnia, lord of the rings, doctor who, and harry potter

also some quote of narnia, doctor who, and sailor moon are all made up so don't try and look them up

SAILOR MOON

_"You're a lonely soul." "A beautiful, lonely soul."_

_"I see the purity in your heart. It is so bright. It's as if nothing but love exists there. I envy it."_

NARNIA

_" To the Glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant."_

_" To the Great Western Wood, I give you King Edmund the Just."_

_" To the Radiant Southern Sun, I give you Queen Susan the Gentle."_

_" And to the Clear Northern Sky, I give you High King Peter the Magnificent."_

HARRY POTTER

_" After all this time?'_

"Always,"_ said Snape._"

_"Snape's patronus was a doe,' said Harry, 'the same as my mother's because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from when they were children."_

_"Here lies Dobby, a free elf."_

SAILOR MOON

_"Princess Serenity, remember this. The Silver Imperium Crystal follows your heart."_

_"Darkness and light are always right next to each other. Show a little fear or a drop of a tear, and the darkness will grow and start to attack... consuming the light."_

_"Serenity, you must always keep the star in your heart shining strong to defeat the dark and evil souls."_

_"Now I'm really mad! Sword of the Moon! Holy Blade that protects our princess! Come to my hand. Bright Moon! Our beloved Silver Millennium, send strength to my hand!"_

_"Yes, to put an end to this battle. Always fight until the battle's over. That is the destiny of a Sailor Scout. That is the wish of a Sailor Scout. The wish is always the same for everybody. No matter what future awaits there."_

_"You're wrong! The Silver Imperium Crystal protects peace and brings love and tranquillity. If you hadn't accepted those twisted ideas... If you hadn't sided with evil... Then there would be no war. Everyone would live in peace."_

_"For one moment, our hearts really were as one. We all wanted to save everyone... We all wanted to defeat the enemy... All of us called forth the Legendary Holy Grail."_

_"Always... Everyone shows me the light and leads the way..."_

_"Whenever I feel crushed, I always remember... I have that light in my heart. It's everyone's hearts joined as one."_

_"To make my dreams come true. To protect the ones I love. And to keep fighting. The star inside my heart... please keep shining on strong and bring me power!"_

_"I know it's there, you've always filled me with strength. That strength always guided the power of the Mystical Silver Crystal. That strength was the very strength of the Golden Crystal! The time has come for that holy stone's power to be crystallized and released!"_

_"We would like to be what we are and live together. We would like to make our future the way we are. No matter how tough, I want to live this life!"_

NARNIA

"_Pass beyond Rhovanion, Rúhn and the Iron Mountains. Go further in and further up. Run as fast as your legs will carry you till you reach the limits of the land you already love."_

_"There you'll find a garden no larger than this yard." The vista spread out behind him and reminded the others that the things you saw were very often only the surface. "Do not spend a lifetime climbing the wall and crossing the garden when you can go around in only moments."_

_"We'll be waiting for you when you're ready, my Queen."_

_"That your adventure will not end when you one day come home. If anything, it will only grow and become more wonderful than anything beyond our imagining."_

_"When you tire of questing, Sister, we'll be there. I suppose you were right. You never did have that many Narnian adventures."_

DOCTOR WHO

_Gallifreyantiana means the last star of Gallifrey_

_The Last of The Time Lord_

AND THAT ALL FOLKS


End file.
